disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Play Set Townspeople
'Play Set Townspeople '''is a special category of townspeople in the ''Disney Infinity franchise consisting of those townspeople that appeared in play sets. They are used in Play Sets as NPC's, mission givers, and extras, and may appear as either costumes or as upright humanoid figures more resembling the player than a costume. List of Play Set Townspeople The Incredibles Play Set * Apogee * Baron Von Ruthless * Business Man * Business Woman * Construction Worker * Dynaguy * Gazerbeam * Insurance Sales Woman * Job Hunter * Lady * Little Boy * Little Girl * Little Kid * Mad Scientist * Man About Town * Man on the Street * Metroville Fireman * Metroville Police Officer * Metroville's Woman of the Year * Monstrous Citizen * Nurse * Old Woman * Plasmabolt * Reformed Thug * Snoring Gloria * Street Thug * Surgeon * The Boss * The CEO * The Hoarder * The Mayor of Metroville * Thunderhead Monsters University Play Set * Combover Classmate * Fear Tech Fraternity Brother * Fear Tech Freshman * Fear Tech Junior * Fear Tech Senior * Fear Tech Sophomore * Ferocious Freshman * Fin Fan Freshman * Flapping Freshman * Graduating Growler * Jaunty Junior * Jovial Junior * Joyful Junior * M.U. Groundskeeper * ROR Pledge * Slithering Senior * Sneaking Sophomore * Soaring Senior * Spirited Sophomore * Sports Fan Senior * Squid-Legged Sophomore Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set Townspeople * Admiral's Daughter * Armorer * Bayou Beauty * Bayou Raftman * Bayou Rascal * Bonny Lass * Captain * Corporal * Dragon Woman * Lady Buccaneer * Officer * Privateer * Quartermaster * Sea Dog Pirate Crew Members * Bounty Hunter * Cabin Boy * Carpenter * Cook * Gunner * Navigator * Powder Monkey * Swabbie Cars Play Set * Tourist Sedan * Tourist Truck * Tourist Van * Tractor The Lone Ranger Play Set Townspeople * Comanche Warrior * Cow Boss * Cowboy * Cowman * Gal * Granny * Lady * Lass * Miner * Miss * Old Timer * Railroad Camp Foreman * Railroad Worker * Rancher * Sharp Shooter * Shopkeeper * Woman * Wrangler Red's Traveling Sideshow * Beaked Mask * Bearded Lady * Bison Head * Devil Mask * Fortune Teller * Horned Mask * Large Nose Mask * Leaf Mask * Ringmaster * Snake Lady Toy Story in Space Play Set *Alien *Alien Tourist *Alien Researcher *Alien Mechanic *Alien Doctor *Alien Woody *Buzz Lightyear Alien *Alien Jessie *Alien Rex *Alien Hamm *Alien Slinky *Alien Bo Peep *Alien Bullseye *Alien Sarge *Alien Emperor Zurg *Alien Stinky Pete *Alien Lotso *Alien Mr. Pricklepants *Alien Buttercup *Alien Trixie *Alien Dolly *Alien Chuckles *Alien Chunk *Alien Stretch *Alien Twitch Marvel's The Avengers Play Set * Female Townsperson 1 * Female Townsperson 2 * Male Townsperson 1 * Male Townsperson 2 * Puffy Coat Townsperson 1 * Puffy Coat Townsperson 2 * UN Female Delegate 1 * UN Female Delegate 2 * UN Male Delegate 1 * UN Male Delegate 2 * UN Guard Marvel's Spider-Man Play Set * Business Man 1 * Business Man 2 * Business Woman 1 * Business Woman 2 * Cab Driver * Construction Worker 1 * Construction Worker 2 * Police Officer 1 * Police Officer 2 * Firefighter * Woman 1 * Woman 2 * Woman 3 * Hipster 1 * Hipster 2 * Tourist 1 * Tourist 2 * Male S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 1 * Male S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 2 * Female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 1 * Female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 2 * Business Man 3 * Hazmat Specialist * Scientist 1 * Thug 1 * Thug 2 * Thug 3 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set * Kree 1 * Kree 2 * Kree Shop Owner * Alien 1 * Alien 2 * Knowhere Mechanic * Knowhere Shop Owner * Space Station Agent * Male Scientist * Female Scientist * Knowhere Robot 1 * Knowhere Robot 2 * Knowhere Dock Worker * Knowhere Restaurateur * Intergalactic Traveler * Knowhere Mining Boss * Space Traveler Twilight of the Republic Play Set *Senator Stonk *Senator Orn Free Taa *Swaja Malon *Jay Igno *Dexter Jettser *Captain Typho *Clone Trooper *Kubaz Spy *Naboo Pilot *Jedi Knight 1 *Jedi Knight 2 *M5-NT *Nimbanel Diplomat *Pantoran Diplomat *Sarrish Diplomat *Coruscant Diplomat 1 *Coruscant Diplomat 3 *Coruscant Diplomat 2 *Coruscant Diplomat 4 *Gungan Citizen *Male Theed Citizen *Female Theed Citizen *Female Coruscant Citizen 1 *Female Coruscant Citizen 3 *Female Coruscant Citizen 2 *Female Coruscant Citizen 4 *Male Coruscant Citizen 1 *Male Coruscant Citizen 3 *Male Coruscant Citizen 2 *Male Coruscant Citizen 4 *Droid Band Lead Dancer *Droid Dancer 1 *Droid Dancer 2 *Droid Dancer 3 *Droid Dancer 4 *Meebur Gascon *Duros Child *Theelin Child *Shistavenan Child *Tholothian Child *Coruscant Child *Youngling Capo *Youngling Garr *Youngling Hodo *Youngling Jama *Youngling Kron *Youngling Meli *Youngling Rikoo *Youngling Tril *Youngling Tuz *Youngling Vurluha Rise Against the Empire Play Set *Biggs Darklighter *Wuher *Doctor Evazen *Ponda Baba *Chall Bekan *Momaw Nadon *Ohwun De Maal *Greedo *Bib Fortuna *Tessek *EV-9D9 *Oola *Blue Twi'lek Dancer *Purple Twi'lek Dancer *Gamorrean Guard *Ree Yees *Nalan Cheel *Tedn Dahai *Doikk Na'ts *Figrin D'an *Tech M'or *Female Tatooine Citizen 1 *Female Tatooine Citizen 2 *Female Tatooine Citizen 3 *Female Tatooine Citizen 4 *Male Tatooine Citizen 1 *Male Tatooine Citizen 2 *Male Tatooine Citizen 3 *Male Tatooine Citizen 4 *General Carlist Rieekan *Major Bren Derlin *Colonel Ledick Firest *Corporal Vyn Rolado *Wedge Antilles *Echo Base Rebel 2 *Echo Base Rebel 4 *Echo Base Rebel 6 *Echo Base Rebel 5 *Echo Base Rebel 7 *Echo Base Rebel 1 *Echo Base Rebel 3 *Echo Base Rebel Pilot *Endor Rebel Scout 1 *Endor Rebel Scout 2 *Rebel Pilot Costume *Rebel Trooper Costume Droids *R2-A6 *R2-R9 *R2-X2 *R4-A22 *R4-D2 *R4-M4 *R5-D4 *R5-J2 *R6 *R6 Black *R6-E1 *R9 Blue Jawa and Ewoks *Ackickig Costume *Het Nkik Costume *Iziz Costume *Kalit Costume *Chief Chirpa Costume *Paploo Costume *Teebo Costume *Wicket Costume *Weechee Costume *Treek Costume *Chukha-Trok Costume *Princess Kneesaa Costume *Logray Costume *Widdle Warrick Costume Category:List pages Category:Play Set Townspeople Category:Toy Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters